The Sorrows of Love
by Brighteyez324
Summary: It wasn't her fault that her mom died. It wasn't her fault that her step brother would always touch her. It wasn't her fault that she was always depressed. And he knew that, but he still loves her. Another InuXKag Romance.
1. How it Came to Be

Yes...yes...all of my previous fans might hate me for making another story and not finishing the ones that I already have, but I had thought about something, and I'm wondering if people will like is, so, here it is... I hope yall do like it tho.

Summary: It wasn't her fault that her mom died. It wasn't her fault that her step brother would always touch her. It wasn't her fault that she was always depressed. And he knew that, but he still loves her.

Chapter 1: How It Came To Be

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

I fled down the hall as my step brother, Naraku was chasing me. It's not like this has never happened before... no... this happens all the time, after I come home from school. I made it to my room, slammed the door and locked it. My heart was racing, I was panting heavily, tears were pouring from my eyes. The door knob started to jiggle ferociously.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!!" He yelled, as I hid in my closet, wrapping my arms around me.

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi... and my life was never like this in the beginning. I use to be happy, I use to smile, but at that time, I had a family that loved me. I use to have a mother named Akemi, meaning "bright beauty." Her name suited her, because she was the most beautiful mother in the entire world. But, I'm sure most children thought this way about the mothers they love. And I also use to have a father. His name was Kiyoshi, meaning pure. I thought he was pure, because my father, had the biggest heart and the greatest personality. Realizing there love for one another, they got married and soon had me, there only daughter. My life was going well...for about 5 years.

The reason being was, on Christmas, my father died after struggling with brain cancer, eating away at his brain cells. He had just handed me my present, which was a kitten, then he just passed out. The doctor told my mother that he couldn't hold on, and his brain shut down. I was too young at the time to know what was happening, but I knew that I could never see my father again. I cried, but stop after a while. To keep myself calm, I drew what I was feeling, or the days I spent with my father. I really couldn't draw at the time, but I enjoyed it anyways.

My mom, however, completely lost it. I could here her screaming in pain and sorrow at night, as she cried out for my father. "Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi...come back to me..." She would scream. I didn't want to here her cries. I didn't want to see her pain. Sometimes I ignored it, but other times, I gave her a big hug and said, "It's ok mommy, you still got me..." She knew it was true and hugged me back. She knew she'd always come to me if she needed to be loved. But for some reason, it just wasn't enough. And then...._he_ entered the picture.

I was about seven years old, when mom brought in that... "replacement father," Mr. Onigumo Kurosawa. She told me that she bumped into him at work a couple months ago and they started going on a few dates, or so she claims. Mr. Onigumo was a weird looking man. His hair was long sloppy, and he had this evil glare that said, 'turn your back on me and I might eat you.' To be honest, it had me a little nervous.

"Hello Kagome." He said, in a sinister voice. "Your mother has told me so much about you." He held his hand out. Instead of shaking it, I snorted and went to my room. I know it was rude, but I did not want this man to be my new father. My mom was disappointed that I behaved the way I did, and told me how _special _he was, and how _wonderful_ he is and blah blah blah.

After that, I didn't see too much of him. Until one day, I was eight and a half. I walked down stairs to get a cookie my mom left for me on the kitchen table. I grabbed one, and started heading back to my room when I heard those four words that broke my heart.

"Will you marry me??" I went into the living room and saw Onigumo bending on one knee and a ring in his hand.

"Yes." My mother said, kissing him. I was pissed and disgusted, then she saw me and stopped. "Kagome baby..." I didn't want to listen to her, instead, I ran into my room again. I heard my mom running after me, then she stopped.

"It's ok Akemi," That bastard said. "She'll get use to the idea. Just the four of us. You, me, her, and _Naraku._" I was confused.

"Who's Naraku??" I said outloud. And I really wish I didn't know who he was.

A couple days after the proposal, I met Naraku. He was a year older than me, and looked just like his father. Only difference is, his eyes are a blood red. I also noticed that Naraku was a half demon. I have nothing against half demons, but the fact that one was going to be my brother, kind of made me feel uncomfortable.

When our parents introduced us, Naraku gave me a look of interest. It was weird, but I ignored it and held my hand out to shake his hand. Instead he kissed the back of it. My mom thought it was cute, but I thought it was gross and nasty. Days went by, and we started living together. Weeks went by, mom and Onigumo got married. Months went by, the two started going out, leaving me and Naraku alone in the house. Years went by, and Naraku hit puberty.

I was eleven and I went past Naraku's room. There I heard what sounded like a woman squealing in pleasure, and a man grunting. I peaked through the door, and saw Naraku masterbating, while looking at porn. Not only was it shocking, but it was the nastiest sight that I've ever seen in my life. I walked quickly down the hall, gagging, pretending I didn't see a thing. That didn't do me any good.

Hours later, I was cleaning the dishes for mom, when I saw him leaning on the door frame. I was so scared that I almost dropped a dish.

"What do you want??" I asked. I really didn't like him, even if we were now 'family.' Naraku chuckled and started walking towards me.

"I know you saw me in my room." My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure you don't." He put his hand on my shoulder. "How about I show you what I was watching? We can do **it** together." I pushed him away.

"I you serious," I asked, walking around the kitchen table, away from him. "I'm your sister. That's wrong." He started walking towards me again.

"Oh, I'm very serious, bitch." I wasn't too happy about that name. "Your no sister of mine. You're just some whore that should be between my legs." That fact that he knew what these words were, didn't come as a shock to me.

"I'm telling my mom and Onigumo." He laughed.

"Go ahead. My dad won't care. Actually, he doesn't like you at all."

"Good, cause I don't like your faggot dad either." I didn't use words like that, but I was so mad that I couldn't think straight, next thing I knew, Naraku was straddling my hips.

"Never, talk about my father bitch." He then rip my shirt off and start to claw at my developing chest. I screamed for him to get off me, but he had the mind of a mad man. I was down to my underwear, as he was trying to separate it from my body, but to my luck, my mom saw this, and pushed him off. I was crying and hugging her tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naraku???" She asked.

"What does it look like??" She slapped him and carried me up into my room, wrapping me in a blanket. "Kagome, baby, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's ok mom, you didn't know."

"Kagome, I promise, I'll make it up to you. I won't let this happen again. Now you put some clothes on ok. I love you baby."

"I love you too, mom." She kissed me on my cheek, before she left my room, locking it. Those were the last words she said to me.

I heard my mom yelling at Onigumo and Naraku, asking what was wrong with his son. The way Onigumo sounded, he didn't seemed fazed one bit. I was a little happy that she was doing this, but scared of what might happen. Then I heard the words I've longed for the day mom mother said 'I do'.

"I want a divorce." I couldn't have been any happier.

**"WHAT!!!"** I was laughing. "Bitch you can't leave me!!!"

"Oh really. I just did. I want you, and that...**monster** out of my house by nine o'clock tonight." My laughter died down when I heard a scream than silence. I opened the door slightly.

"Mom..." I called out. No answer. "MOM!!!" No answer. This was not happening to me. I ran down and saw, at the bottom of the steps, my mom, her neck was cut. I screamed and ran to her, trying to stop the bleeding. I saw her stare at me for a split second, she blinked, tears rolling down her cheek, and then....blood flowed out her mouth. I was screaming, my whole life was crashing down, my hopes were gone. Then something lifted me up and slapped me. I held my cheek, still crying.

"Tell anyone and you die." Onigumo said. In fear of the after life, I nodded. He turned to Naraku. "Son, it's time you knew what it is like to be a real man." He looked back at me. "Just don't be too rough with her." Before I could make a ran from it, Naraku dragged me up the stairs. I kicked, screamed, hollered for help, but it was all in vain. I lost my mom that day. I also lost my viginity, and hope.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR **NOW**, BITCH!!!" Now, I'm sixteen years old, Naraku's seventeen. I run from him not only at home, but at school. I have no friends, because people fear him, and respect him. I get teased and groped instead. Naraku finally got the door open, like always. He pushed me on my bed and straddled my hips. He then got ropes from his back pocket and tied my wrists together.

"You're in for it now." He said, pulling a knife out. Why can't anyone love me???


	2. How it is At School

_Recall: "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR __**NOW**__, BITCH!!!" Now, I'm sixteen years old, Naraku's seventeen. I ran from him not only at home, but at school. I have no friends, because people fear him, and respect him. I get teased and groped instead. Naraku finally got the door open, like always. He pushed me on my bed and straddled my hips. He then got ropes from his back pocket and tied my wrists together._

_"You're in for it now." He said. Why can't anyone love me???_

Chapter 2: How it is At School

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. My head could not stop spinning and my whole body throbbed. It was 5:30 in the morning, school doesn't start until 8:20. I set my alarm clock early for a reason. Naraku and Onigumo get up around 7, so if I get up earlier, I don't have to see them in the morning. I start taking my clothes off to get in the shower, not before looking in the mirror to see what damage was done.

I had about six cuts along my stomach, and a huge bruise, starting to heal itself. My legs had claw marks and bruises as well. Nothing on my face, for Naraku tries to avoid it as much as possible. Whatever...After my warm shower, I pick out the clothes that I'm going to wear. I mostly wear black or white, occasionally blue, purple and red. Today, I'm going to wear black skinny jeans, a purple V-neck shirt, black converses, and a black sweater.

I got dresses quickly and went to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I put the top of my hair in a pont- tail, leaving the rest out. I went to grab my bag, when I heard Onigumo's alarm go off.

"Shit." I said out loud. I grabbed my 'sketch diary' and put it in my bag, along with my homework. I was about to leave when, heard some moving around down stairs. No way I'm using the front door, now. Instead, I open my window and climb down a tree next to it. When I reached the ground, I saw my cat, Buyo, as always, being lazy and fat. I reach in my bag, and give him a treat. I shouldn't, but knowing those bastards, they won't feed him. Buyo greedily took it and walked away.

It was about 7:00 when I reached the school, Shikon High. It really doesn't take me an hour to get to school. I just like walking through the neighborhood park before I go to hell... I mean school. It sets my mind at peace, and reminds me of when my mom and dad were still around. I was bout to cry, thinkng about them, but I stopped myself.

There's a sacred tre in front that I always go to before school starts, at lunch and before I go home. I sat down and took my sketch diary out. This has all of my private business in it. I don't keep it in my room, because sometimes Naraku goes in there to see what I'm hiding. Fucking bastard, he gets to do what ever the hell he wants, and if I say anything, I'm the one who gets it. Well, that's my life for you.

More students were starting to come in, so I go in too. I hate it when I walk in, because everyone stares at me, like I have two heads. As I walk in now, I can feel all eyes on me, and whispers going around. What is wrong with people? I don't do anything to them that they need to talk about me like I'm not even here. Oh yeah, except Naraku tells them I'm a whore. I guess, me living with him makes people believe him. And most of them knew me all there life.

I finally make it to my locker, people are still talking about me.

"Hey did you hear, she slept with another guy yesterday." Yeah, against my will.

"Yo, I hear that Higurashi chick wants to fuck all the guys in school." No I don't.

"She's so dirty." I know, I have Naraku germs.

"I heard her parents left her." Of course they left me, they're dead bitch.

"Hey, Naraku said we can have a go at her this week." Well, I guess I'm gonna have to spend the night at the park again. I close my locker, and go to my first class, which was English. I opened the door, and it went dead quiet. Everyone was staring at me. In disgust, hatred, lust. I sighed and went to my seat near the window. Some people were still talking about me. I didn't care at this point. I was so exhausted from barely any sleep. Then..._he _entered the room. Inuyasha Takahashi.

The first time we met, was in 5th grade, a couple of weeks after mom died. He was the new student, and also, a half demon. I immediately thought he was cute, with those adorable dog ears he had, the silver hair that shined, and the golden eyes the glistened. We really didn't talk though, until one day, a boy named Koga, was making fun of me. Saying how my mom deserved to die. Mad about what he said, I kicked him and punched him out. We were kids, so he wasn't really that strong. But the teacher saw me, and called Onigumo. I knew I was gonna get it when I got home. I cried really hard, waiting for Onigumo to come and pick me up. That's when Inuyasha walked up to me, with a flower and a cookie. I looked at him in surprise.

"It's gonna be ok lil girl." He said, with a frown. He never really did smile, and I never asked why. "I'm sure the old man won't be that mad at you." He continued. If only he knew about my situation. But, I gladly took the flower and cookie.

"T-thank you." I said. He crossed his arms.

"Feh, it's nothing." He blushed. "I-I just don't like it when girls cry, is all." I giggled. He growled at me. "What are you laughing at, wench???"

"It's nothing puppy." He blushed harder.

"My name is NOT puppy, wench. It's Inuyasha."

"Well my name isn't wench, it's Kagome." He crossed his arms.

"Whatever." And with that, he walked away.

We didn't talk after that, because of all the bull shit Naraku's been saying. Like the rest of the school, Inuyasha believed it. But, what can I do about it. Well, at least Inuyasha has friends. I would be happy with at least one friend. But do I get any, no. Why, when there's a billion whores running around in the school, besides me. Because no one likes a quiet whore. It makes people think that you think you're better than everyone else. It's a stupid thought, but you can't control the way people think.

"Good morning class." My teacher said, as she does every morning. "Today, I'd like to start off the class with a debate. I think it would be good for everyone to interact with each other and express your opinions." I smiled. I like having debates, even though people don't like my answers and questions. They think I'm fake when I actually act the realest in class.

"Ok," She started, writing a couple of topics on the board. "We will vote on what topic you want to discuss. Raise you hand for Global Warning." No one raised. "Ok, raise your hand for the government." About five people raise their hand. "Ok, five. Now raise your hand for views on love." A couple of girls raise their hand, but none of the boys. "Ok, three. Raise your hand for on women vs. society." Of course, more than half the class, including me, raised their hand. "Ok, who would like to start us off. I looked around to see that bastard, Koga, raise his hand. She nodded.

"The way I see it," He started, I could already tell where this was going. "Women have no say in anything. Men have every right over them, what the man says goes. Women are just suppose to follow them and take their orders, correctly, without any back talk." I might have been seeing things, but I could swear some of the women were enjoying his stupid speech. Of course most of the guys liked it.

"Ok." My teacher said, trying not to attack him. It made me laugh slightly. "Any other comments." A girl named Sango raised her hand. We use to be friends, before Naraku came into the picture. Like everyone else, she believed the lies he told as well. Since I was going through a depressive state, I didn't really wanna talk to anyone, her included. I think she thinks I ditched her. Nothing I can do now. "Yes Sango."

"Ok, Koga, you're an idiot." I chuckled, along with everyone else. "Women have every right to do whatever the hell they want. No man has any right to a woman's body, and/or mind." Koga snorted.

"The hell if they don't. I can take you if I wanted to right now."

"Wait a minute now." Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, spoke up. He was a pervert at times, but when it came to Sango, he was a jealous wreck. "You don't have to make that point, Koga."

"Shut up, monk. Like I would take her." He said rather rudely.

"Hey," The teacher finally said. "Enough, with this." I giggled softly, but not softly enough, cause she was looking dead at me.

"Ms. Higurashi" Dammit. "How about give your perspective." Just what I needed. All eyes were on me.

"Well," I started out. "It depends how you view the situation. Some women would like to have a man support them, take care of them and such. This makes men feel dominant and powerful, thinking they can have their woman do whatever they want. And some women go for it. Other women wanna be independent, and do their own thing-"

"Unlike you, yah lil whore." Koga whispered. Everyone was laughing. The teacher looked appalled. She was about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that."

"Oh come on Kagome." He snorted. "We all know since 6th grade, you've been a lil slut, who would open your legs to anyone with a dick. So you might as well shut up, because no one wants to hear you." Everyone nodded, even Inuyasha. I could feel my anger rising. Anger, embarrassment, depression, all at once. Yep, I lost it.

"I'm so sorry, if me getting raped every day and night, makes me a whore, but I really didn't ask for it. And I'm extra sorry, that just because I'm not easy, and I keep to myself makes me worse. So why don't you shut the fuck up and listen to this you fucking dickhead. And yes, you are what you eat." Everyone was more than shocked, even though this was not the first time I told them this. "If your mother, was getting beat by your father, would you stand there and laugh, or would you help your mom." No answer. "You'd help your damn mother. Glad you have some kindness in that little black ass heart of yours. Now, if some random girl was getting beat by your friend would you help her, or no." No answer. "You wouldn't you'd be the asshole that you are and laugh. Maybe even have your damn way with her too."

"Kagome, that's enough." The teacher said.

"It's not enough. I'm sick of this." I stood up. "I was just trying to say that no man has the right to talk to, or treat a woman with such disrespect, and yet here is the perfect example of this wolf shit, calling me a whore, when you no nothing about me." He stood up and ran in my face.

"Yeah I do. Everyone knows, because-"

"Because what?? Naraku told them. Yall known me since fucking kindergarden. I never, ever in life acted like that. But, since you're his fuck buddy I guess you'd believe anything he says." Everyone 'ohhhed'. His eyes were turning red.

"What you say, bitch??"

"I think you heard me quite clearly. Tell me something, are you the dominate one or is he." The teacher left, I know why. To call for back up cause I was gonna get fucked up. "Well," I backed away. "Since you are what you eat, dickhead, I guess, that makes him the dominate one. Eating your pussy after all." I saw his demon side break through, and with that, I darted through the door. I had a good head start, but him being a demon, he was way faster. I looked back and I saw something that shocked the hell out of me.

There was Inuyasha, pushing Koga against the locker. I stopped to catch my breath, as other students were peaking through their classrooms to get a glimspe of what was happening.

"**LET ME GO YOU FUCKING MUT!!!!"** Koga snarled, trying to fuck me up.

"Calm the fuck down wolf." Inuyasha turned and glared at me, I just glared right back. "The whore's not worth it." He said. I gave him a mean look. I knew no one would believe me. Why would they after six years. It kind of hurts when Inuyasha says it though. Koga pushed him off and turned back to his old self. Then he smiled. I didn't know why, but I didn't like it.

"Just wait til Naraku hears what you said." I snorted.

"Go head. Tell the little faggot. I bet you can't wait to go back to bed with him." He was about to charge at me again when four other demon guys grabbed him, taking him to the prinicpals office. I saw my teacher, point at me and asked me to follow too. I knew where this was going. Honestly, I told Koga I didn't care, but I was really scared shitless. He fucking hates it when I call him a fag. Whatever...don't you just love debates???


	3. Crazy Messes

_Recall: "Just wait til Naraku hears what you said." I snorted._

_"Go head. Tell the little faggot. I bet you can't wait to go back to bed with him." He was about to charge at me again when four other demon guys grabbed him, taking him to the principal office. I saw my teacher, point at me and asked me to follow too. I knew where this was going. Honestly, I told Koga I didn't care, but I was really scared shitless. He fucking hates it when I call him a fag. Whatever...don't you just love debates???_

Chapter 3: Crazy Messes

_Kagome's POV_

I was sitting in the principal's, Kaede's, office. She was a nice old woman, around the age of 60, and looked a little upset, and bothered. Mostly at Koga, who was sitting next to me, holding back every fiber in his body so he wouldn't kill me. Standing next to him, was Inuyasha, looking annoyed. Not really surprising because he always looks annoyed, but I don't care at this point.

"This is a disgrace." Kaede said. "Two young men talking down upon a young woman like she isn't worth anything." It's not like it never happen before, but thanks for saying something. "And you." She turned to Koga. "Trying to actually hit her, Mr. Wolfe I'm just very upset. Was there a reason why you behaved this way??"

"There was, Mrs. Kaede." He said. This ought to be good. "We were having a debate in class, and I was giving my excellent views on how women should be treated. And then, Kagome was saying a lot of bullshit. Then out of no where started calling me names that set my demon off." Kaede sighed.

"Inuyasha." She said. "What's your story??"

"Feh, well, her story was bullshit, but Koga called her a whore and then she started cussing him out. It's not like it's the first time she was called that." Then I spoke up.

"Oh, so that makes it ok then. Just because I'm called that, means that anyone could call me that, yeah sounds good." Kaede seemed interested.

"What do you mean Ms. Higurashi?? Are you being bullied???" I chuckled, very harshly.

"What does it matter?? I'm 16 years old, still saying the same old _bullshit_ when I was 11. Who's gonna believe me of my 5 years now."

"Stop lying whore." Koga said.

"Huh?" I looked around. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought your mom was near me."

"He tried to punch me, but Inuyasha held him down."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Kaede said. "If you can't calm yourself, then I want you out of my office." He sat down, glaring at me. "Ms. Higurashi, are you lying."

"I have no reason to lie. People have been calling me names for years. I say nothing because they know nothing. If I wanted them to pity me, I'd tell them the entire truth. But, no, I tell them a little bit so they can back off. But, does that work, nope."

"What's the entire truth???" I grabbed my bag. I wasn't up for this, it's too early, and I might get jumped after school.

"So, do I have a detention??? I'd rather a week of detention then a suspension." She looked puzzled.

"It's just a day detention."

"Give me a week instead."

"What, are you crazy wench??" Inuyasha spoke up. "Why do you want a week detention???"

"I'm not going home early, I refuse." I was about to walk out when I heard him ask, "Why???"

"What do you care?? I'm just a worthless whore, remember." He said nothing as I walked out.

I started walking to my next period class, art. It would be about ten more minutes before the bell rang, but I just decided to sit in the hall way. No way I was going back to my last class. Everyone would talk about me even more. I took out my sketch book and turned to the last page. It was not done yet, but basically a picture of a girl running from a dark shadow. The shadow isn't dark enough for me to be pleased, so I take a pencil out and shade it in more. The girl isn't scared, but she doesn't want the thing near it. Sound familiar??? I really am scared of Naraku, but I never want to let him show it. And Onigumo, please. He's a human, I'm definitely not scared of him. I draw a pool of blood around the girls legs, to represent the pain, and a knife in her hand, to represent that she isn't afraid of death. I want the picture to be called, "Leave Me in Peace."

The bell rang, and the pervious students came out of the art room, looking at me as if I were some crazy homeless bum. I ignore it and walk inside.

"Hello, Kagome." My teacher, Ms. Nazuma, said. "You're here early." She has to be one of the only teachers nice to me.

"Got in trouble last class. Easy get out of class ticket."

"Aww that's not like you."

"Nope." People started to come in the class. One girl, came in that I can't stand at all. Her name is Kikyo, and she's the biggest snobbish slut if there ever was one. She's so popular and has a billion friends because, unlike me, she's easy. Her and her little skanks entered the room, all staring at me. "Take a picture, it will last longer." She said nothing, at least to me. She better not have, I'm so not in the mood. Inuyasha came in afterward, staring at me. I paid it no mind, but it surprised me when he sat down next to me. Kikyo saw this and glared at me like if I did something wrong. "What?!?!" I said.

"Whore." She whispered.

"Look who's talking." I said. Before she could respond, Ms. Nazuma started talking about the assignment.

"Good morning class. Today, we will be doing sketches. I want everyone to grab a pencil on the table." She pointed to the table she was near, "Paper and draw what ever you are feeling. Remember, no drawing is bad in this class. It just matters on the amount of effort you put into it." She sat down at her desk and went on her computer. I went up, with everyone to grab a pencil. When I reached for one, someone else touched my hand. It was Inuyasha, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry." He said. I said nothing. I was still mad at him for calling me a whore. He tried saying something, but I just walked to my desk. I then noticed that Kikyo had her foot out, trying to trip me. Instead of walking over it, 'BAM', I slam my foot dead on hers and keep walking. She was practically crying.

"Ms. Nazuma, did you see what that whore did to me?!?!" She cried.

"Next time, watch where you place your feet." She said, winking at me. I knew Ms. Nazuma had my back. The only one that does.

I think about what I'm going to draw. Anything that was on my mind, I guess. Another thing to add to my sketch book. I still have ones from when I was five, about seven of them. The sketch book I have now is kind of new. I only used about ten pages of the one hundred page book.

I know what I'm going to draw now. I kind of want the picture to be all over the place, a little weird. On the left side of the picture, I draw the sun. On the right, I draw the moon. Where the sun is, I draw a desert, with two people, guess who they are, and meteors. Where the moon is, I draw stars, wind, flowers and a little girl. The men have broken limbs, and have fire burning them alive. I laugh when I think about those two bastards burning. The girl is crying, and there is blood around her, because she's is holding a heart, close to her chest. In almost all of my drawings, I have to put blood, if it's to represent how I feel.

"Wow," I heard a voice say. I groan, as I saw Inuyasha staring over my drawing. "I didn't know you could draw that good."

"Yeah well, you'd know me a lot more if you didn't judge me, like everyone else."

"Why are you so mad?? Look, the whole school knows that you are easy." I shake my head and laugh a little. "So why are you mad at me??"

"A-are you serious??" That was just a little funny. "Did I tell you that I whore myself, or that I'm easy??"

"Well...no, but-"

"That's right no. Just because one fag says something doesn't mean it's true. And if I'm so damn easy, why are you even talking to me??"

"Damn, Kagome. What ever happen to the nice little girl from 5th grade??"

"You wanna know what happened??"

"Yeah."

"A fag named Naraku. That's what happened."

"What do you-"

"Oh shut up. I've been saying the same shit for years. You should know why I act like this." Before he could answer, the bell rang.

"Ok class." Ms. Nazuma said. "I want all your work, now. You'll receive a grade tomorrow and you have to present." I sighed and got my stuff ready for lunch. I don't really eat lunch, because I have no money. And if I find a dollar or two one the sidewalk, I'd wait until I'm really hungry to spend it. Then trouble.

Before I could even get outside, I saw Naraku talking with his friends, blocking the front door. Koga was with him. He was saying something stupid and Naraku sure did look pissed off. Dammit, I knew where this was heading. I turn around, trying not to be seen, thinking I can just use another exit to get out of the school...

"Yo, Kagome." Too late. I turn around, Naraku is looking dead at me, eyes full of rage.

"What??" I said in a rude tone.

"Bitch, don't just stand there, bring your ass over here." Yep, Koga told, and I was not going to get beat up in school like when I was younger, I hope.

"Watch my ass leave." I said walking away.

"Bitch don't walk away from me."

"Go fuck your faggot friends." I froze, I shouldn't have said that. I looked back and nine angry guys were glaring at me. **ALL DEMONS**. "Cya." I ran so fast, I swear fire was trailing behind me. I knew they were chasing me, because I heard there feet, and phrases like "Bitch get back here," and "Stop you little whore." I had a good head start though, and running experience for when I had to run from the cops. But, karma does not like me because as I turned the corner, I ran into Inuyasha.

"What the hell, wench?!?!" Fuck this.

"Sorry, whatever, no time, bye." I went to run again, but he snatched my wrists.

"Kagome what's wrong??" Are you kidding me? What is his problem??

"Let go, I'm in a hurry." I try running again, but he won't let go. I was seriously about to cry, he was going to get me killed. "Please let go."

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help." What's the hell is wrong with him???

"Why do you care?!?! I'm the whore, remember, now let go." He still held my wrist tightly. Persistant bastard.

"I didn't mean it like that Kagome, just let me explain."

"No!!! I jus-"

"Yo mutt." Shit. I look to see Naraku and his friends surrounding us in a tight circle.

"Look what you did." I whispered to Inuyasha, who had me behind his back, against the lockers. I'm in serious shit now. Thanks a lot Inuyasha.


	4. Hard to Believe

_Recall:_

_Kagome's POV_

_"Why do you care?!?! I'm the whore, remember, now let go." He still held my wrist tightly. Persistent bastard._

_"I didn't mean it like that Kagome, just let me explain."_

_"No!!! I jus-"_

_"Yo mutt." Shit. I look to see Naraku and his friends surrounding us in a tight circle._

_"Look what you did." I whispered to Inuyasha, who had me behind his back, against the lockers. I'm in serious shit now. Thanks a lot Inuyasha._

Chapter 4: Hard to Believe

_Kagome's POV_

I just knew I was gonna get fucked up this time. And to make matters worse, Inuyasha dumb self is gonna stand there and practically help these fools. Now I was surrounded, along with him. This just isn't my day, then again, no day is really.

"Sup Inuyasha." Naraku said. I didn't like how he was eyeing me. It was kinda creepy, but he's always creepy, and weird.

"Not much. Trying to go to lunch, but this wench ran into me." Some of the guys chuckled. I didn't like what he said, but I kept my mouth shut. Why doesn't he just leave, he already got me the beating of a lifetime.

"Wow, how unfortunate."

"Yeah," He then turned to me. "What the hell is your problem wench???" I looked in Inuyasha's eyes, and for some reason, he didn't look all that mad as he made out. He looked worried. I didn't say anything though.

"Well Kagome, it seems that you're just pissing everybody off today." Inuyasha looked at me to see if I was going to say anything. I crossed my arms and smiled at Naraku, in a very mischievous way. I just can't control myself.

"Well you, and your dumb ass dad piss me off every damn day, so…" I shrugged. "Oh well." Naraku was definitely pissed the fuck off now. Inuyasha looked confused to what was happening.

"What do you mean Kagome???" He whispered. I shushed him, knowing that if I say too much, something worse than a beating might happen, and I don't want that. Naraku seemed to ignore my comment then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for stopping her though, now if you'd be so kind, and hand her to me." I snorted.

"I'm not a damn object." I grumbled, grinding my teeth. Naraku was starting to get annoyed, as were some of the guys.

"Come on, _baby_ sister," He said. When he calls me that, it means that I'm in deeper shit than I originally was in. "Enough is enough. Now lets go so we can have a talk." Yeah right, I might be dumb enough to get in bad situations, but I'm not that dumb to step right into it.

"Talk to your fags, not to me." I said. Koga, looked like he was about to punch my lights out, but his little wolf friends, who I also don't like, held him back. If you notice, I'm doing this on purpose, so Naraku's dumb self could expose himself for the liar he is. And it was working, cause his eyes started to flash red. I smirked a little just to piss him off a little more.

"You fucking bitch." He growled. VICTORY!!! "Come the fuck on, or you'll regret it." He walked up a little, but Inuyasha pushed me away farther, and strangely, held my hand as well, tightly.

"Yo," He said to me. "What the hell is going on??" I rolled my eyes.

"I told everyone already, but like I said, no one believes me." He then looked at Naraku to see if he'd deny it. But, like a dumb ass, he didn't.

"Bitch, what I tell you about snitching???" The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. I guess he had enough of the sweet big brother talk.

"Wait so Kagome was telling the truth the whole time???" Naraku gulped, knowing that he was about to get busted. I was anxious to know what lie would he come up with now.

"A few things here and there." Liar. I'm telling the truth all the time. "The whole I'm the victim thing is a lie, and tiring." Is not. "And I tell her to stop snitching about her few _beatings._ But, it's so she doesn't run away anymore. We just can't stand it when she makes a fool of herself, going on the streets." This mother fucking liar, I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you fucking…" I paused for a while to take a deep breath. "Fine…fine…what difference does it make, _fag_???" I said calmly, stretching out the word _fag_. I'm asking for it now. "People will soon find out how much of a bitch you are. Messing with someone weaker than you. And they'll find out how much of a fag you are as well. So…" I gave him the finger. "Fuck you and your puck ass dad, son of a bitch." That got him mad.

He went to pounce on me, when Inuyasha grabbed him, and pinned him on the floor. Naraku's little goons were definitely on the defense. Apparently I had to wait.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt!!!" He shouted.

"I don't give a fuck what she says to you, I won't let you hurt her." I was definitely surprised. He calls me a whore one minute, then protects me the next.

Just then, the other faggots started punching, kicking, and cursing at Inuyasha. It was like a gang fight. One threw him off Naraku then the started stomping him out. But, somehow, he got back up, and continued to fight them. What is his problem??

I was about to runaway, as mean as it is, but Koga stopped me. What the hell does he want??? Oh yeah, he's still pissed off.

"Where the fuck you think you going, girl??" He growled, grabbing my hair in the process.

"Away from you." I then kicked him in the balls, he released. Like he even has any. I looked back at Inuyasha, bruises all over him, and all the other guys. Wow for a half demon, he's pretty strong. But, I knew he wasn't gonna last long. God, I'm so gonna get fucked up if I do this, but he protected me, I gotta do the same.

My eyes glowed pink. I placed my hands together, as if I were praying. In an instant, I placed a small barrier around Inuyasha, then it expanded into a bubble. Pushing away all the guys sending them a huge shock at the same time. Inuyasha was on the ground, so I quickly picked him up by his arm, and ran with him. Seriously the whole time, I was thinking, where the fuck was a teacher.

We made it outside, where a lot of people could witness us. Some people were very disgusted that I was even with Inuyasha. Once again, I ignored it.

"Are you ok??" I asked him, sitting him against the sacred tree.

"Feh, this ain't nothing."

"Good." I punched him in the stomach.

"OW!!! What the hell wench??"

"Why did you do that??? It's not like I'm not thankful I am, but you could have got seriously hurt."

"I told you it was nothing."

"That's not what I mean. Any other time you'd insult me. Why is are you being so…"

"Nice." I shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"I never meant to be so mean, Kagome." I blushed as he brought his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. "I thought you didn't want any friends. So I kept my distance, just to please you. Then with everyone calling you names, I thought I'd just be some complication in you're life. Not to mention all the rumors that you were known for." I chuckled.

"I always wanted friends. But…I guess they don't want me." He grabbed my chin, making me look at him.

"I want you." I blushed hard.

"W-what??" Realizing what he said, he blushed afterwards.

"I-I mean, I-I want to b-be your friend." I laughed, and smiled brightly. Wow, Inuyasha's really something. He's able to make me laugh, and he's willing to be my friend…. this is too good to be true. Something has to be up.

"Why do you want to be my friend??"

"Because you're my…" he paused for a second. "I think you're pretty cool. I always have." I eyed him suspiciously. He's not telling me something. Oh well, I let it passed.

"Ok, I'll by it for now."

"Something's puzzling Kagome." He said.

"Sup??" I asked.

"You're a miko."

"Yeah??" Oh I know where this is going.

"Then why don't you always bring out your powers when Naraku messed with you??"

"I did, when I found out, I was about 13." I laughed at the memory. "I sure did let him have it. But then, it was really starting to piss him off. One day, like a month later, when I got home, he attacked me. I was about to blast him to hell, but I got shocked. I tried it again, but I got shocked again, also feeling a lot weaker. It wasn't until I passed out that I realized that he put a barrier around the house. I don't know where the source is, nor do I know how to bring it down. He told me if I ever use my miko powers again, he was going to beat the hell out of me." I looked into his eyes. "Usually afterwards, he fucks me." He looked so appalled.

"Why don't you run away??"

"You think I haven't tried it?? I lost count after the 11th time. Every time I run away, the police come, I tire myself out running from them, they catch me, Onigumo gives them two grand, **each**, they leave rich, I get fucked up. He's got illegal money all over the globe. I still don't know how, but some of that money was my parent's and my college fund, before they died. But, I still got my own personal bank account my mom gave me that they don't know about. I get like 5 dollars ever month. It's cool and I need a couple more thousand dollars, and I'm gone." He looked around, as if trying to think of something. I kinda knew what he was thinking when he shook his head.

"You still don't believe me, do you???"

"Kagome, it's not like I don't want to, but…" I held my hand out.

"Say no more." I knew he wouldn't believe me. I picked up my stuff, then went to leave, but he held my hand.

"Kagome wait…" I pulled it away.

"What the hell for?!?! If you're not gonna believe a word I say, then there's no need for me staying here, right???"

"Kagome-"

"Save it." I said cutting him off. Before I left, I said. "Thanks again for helping me. But, I think it's best if you never talk to me again." With my bangs covering my eyes, I walked away. He shouted my name a couple more times, but I continued walking. It wasn't until I walked in the school, that I noticed, I was crying.


	5. I Don't Care Anymore

_Recall: Kagome's POV_

"_You still don't believe me, do you???"_

"_Kagome, it's not like I don't want to, but…" I held my hand out._

"_Say no more." I knew he wouldn't believe me. I picked up my stuff, then went to leave, but he held my hand._

"_Kagome wait…" I pulled it away._

"_What the hell for?!?! If you're not gonna believe a word I say, then there's no need for me staying here, right???"_

"_Kagome-"_

"_Save it." I said cutting him off. Before I left, I said. "Thanks again for helping me. But, I think it's best if you never talk to me again." With my bangs covering my eyes, I walked away. He shouted my name a couple more times, but I continued walking. It wasn't until I walked in the school, that I noticed, I was crying._

Chapter 5: I Don't Care Anymore

Inuyasha's POV

I walked into the cafeteria, where my friends were. Lunch doesn't end for another fifteen minutes. I was so mad at myself for letting Kagome get away from me. My first chance to talk to her in years, and I blew it by not believing a thing she said. It didn't even cross my mind that she might be telling the truth. Now she doesn't wanna talk to me at all. I took my frustrations out on a locker by punching a dent into it. I finally made it to the cafeteria and walked to where Sango and Miroku were.

"Yo Inuyasha." Miroku called out as I walked up. "What the hell happened to you??"

"It's nothing." I said sitting down, letting out a small groan of pain.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Sango said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I was only saying."

"Well mind your business." She shrugged. I snorted and looked away, just as Kagome entered the cafeteria. I held my breath and forgot to exhale. She moved so gracefully as she bought an apple. It's stupid that I'm gawking over this depressed whore in question. Kagome then glanced at me, and we just stared at each other for a while until she turned away. I wanted to call out to her, but I know she'd ignore me. Fuck, I really screwed up this time.

"Inuyasha," I heard Miroku say. "What's going on???"

"Feh, it's nothing." I said, but Miroku knew me better than that.

"It is not. It's about Kagome, isn't it??" My head shot up. He must have seen us looking at each other.

"You mean the whore." Sango said, making me growl at her. "What?? I mean it's true isn't it???"

"Leave her alone Sango, she doesn't deserve it" Truthfully, I don't like it when people talk about Kagome. What's worse is that I do nothing about it.

"Why, you never stick up for her before."

"Yeah, well, I'm doing it now." She got quiet.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said. "And Sango, weren't you and Kagome friends at one point???" She shrugged.

"That was before she was to good and important to hang out with me."

"What do you mean???" I asked beyond confused.

"Kagome and I were really good friends. Told each other everything no matter what." She sighed. "Anyways, when her mother remarried, Kagome was out of it a little. It kinda broke my heart to see her a little distant. She started to talk to me a lot less than she use to. Then when her mother died, Kagome didn't come to school for an entire week. Remember Miroku???" He nodded. "Yeah, and then when she did come to school, she completely ignored me. I was so mad that I confronted her to know what the problem was. She told me to leave her the fuck alone. I was shocked…. and angry. I asked what was the matter, but she gave me the cold shoulder. So I went to Naraku, and he told me that she was found with a 20-year-old boy when her mom died. He seemed real upset when he told me." I looked shocked. "Yeah that's disrespectful. Her mom was so nice, and I was mad that I believed him. It must be true I mean."

"But, Kagome told me that he was lying." That got both of their attention.

"Why are you even talking to her??" Sango asked.

"Because…" I stopped for a moment. I couldn't bring myself to say it. In a way, I was ashamed because of all the dumb ass rumors about her.

"Inuyasha, you should tell Sango. I mean you told me in the 6th grade." Miroku said. She looked at both of us.

"Tell me what??? What's going on??" I exhaled.

"Kagome is my destined **mate**."

The bell rung shortly after and we went our separate ways. Yeah, Kagome is my destined mate. I found that out when I first laid eyes on her. For some reason, I had a strange and annoying desire to be around her. When people started to call her a whore, I wanted so badly to stay away from her. But, the more I stayed away, the worse my desire got.

A couple more classes later (mostly with her) and then came the end of the day. Got to be one of the worse days of my life. I had to stay after school for detention because I cursed out the teacher; bitch deserved it. The hallway was basically cleared out. There were only a couple of students at their lockers or having sex against the lockers. There was nothing out of the ordinary as a passed a couple of hallways to get to the detention room. But, as I was about to turn the corner, I suddenly saw Kagome being slammed up against the lockers by Naraku. I hid inside a classroom to stay out of sight and to see what was going on.

Kagome was crying, but she was trying to make herself not cry; almost like to stay strong and determined. I could tell she was in some form of trouble by I didn't know what kind.

"Didn't I tell your ass to shut the fuck up??" He said pulling her hair so she looked at him. "Couldn't you tell that I was gonna fuck you up if you didn't keep quiet???"

"You would have done it anyways." **SLAP**

"Damn right, bitch." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"L-Look, I'm gonna be late for detention." I saw Naraku smirk and move his hand from her neck to her ass. I was about to growl but I held myself so I wouldn't give up my position.

"After detention, you better come home bitch." He grounded his hips into her. She squeezed her eyes. "We're gonna have some fun…well at least I am." With that, he punched the locker, near her head, making her flinch, and walked away. Kagome slid to the ground and started to cry. I just wanted to go up to her and hold her in my arms. Before I even knew it, I was already in front of her. She looked up at me and started to dry her eyes.

"What do you want??"

"A-Are you alright??" I asked.

"What kind of a dumb ass question it that??" She said, trying to walk away from me. But, I grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome." She looked at me; her eyes were so beautiful. I caressed her cheek. I wasn't even paying attention to her facial expression. "Beautiful." I accidentally whispered. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing??" She asked. I really couldn't take it. I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, placing my head on her shoulder.

"Kagome I'm so sorry." I said hugging her tighter. She wasn't hugging me back, but I was glad that she was at least letting me hold her.

"What are you talking about??" She said calmly. I looked at her in shock, why the sudden change in mood.

"Kagome I just saw-"

"You saw nothing." She said. Apparently she didn't want to talk about it now, but I'd get it out of her later. "I have detention. I have to go." I still held her wrist.

"Let me walk you." She sighed.

"Inuyasha-"

"Please. I have detention, too. Just let me walk with you. To make sure nothing happens to you."

"You won't leave me alone will you???" I shook my head. Kagome smiled a little and held my hand.

"Come on."


	6. Confusion

_Recall:_ _Inuyasha's POV_

"_Kagome I'm so sorry." I said hugging her tighter. She wasn't hugging me back, but I was glad that she was at least letting me hold her._

"_What are you talking about??" She said calmly. I looked at her in shock, why the sudden change in mood._

"_Kagome I just saw-"_

"_You saw nothing." She said. Apparently she didn't want to talk about it now, but I'd get it out of her later. "I have detention. I have to go." I still held her wrist. _

"_Let me walk you." She sighed._

"_Inuyasha-"_

"_Please. I have detention, too. Just let me walk with you. To make sure nothing happens to you." _

"_You won't leave me alone will you???" I shook my head. Kagome smiled a little and held my hand._

"_Come on."_

Chapter 6: Confusion

Kagome's POV

This is weird… Inuyasha talking to me like this. I feel so strange right now as we walk hand in hand, to detention no less. I never thought I would be doing something like this, and with Inuyasha, of all people. My cheeks are so warm right now; I can tell that I'm blushing really hard. But, I really shouldn't get too comfortable around him. I mean, he could turn his back on me any time.

Pretty soon we made it to detention. The teacher didn't seem to care one bit if we arrived or not, him reading his newspaper, practically sleep. I let go of Inuyasha's hand; he held onto it for a while then let go. I looked at him to see what was the problem.

"What??" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Thinking it's pointless, I walked over to the desk I usually sit at, which was two seats away from him. I put my bag down and looked over at him. His head was down and his ears were a little droopy, like if he was sad or something. Maybe it's because I didn't sit next to him… It's not like I don't want to… well I don't want to but…I don't know.

Soon after awhile I got tired of debating whether I was going to sit next to him or not, so I decided I would. I soon as I got out of my chair, I paused and sat back down. In case you're wondering why, trouble just walked in. By trouble, I mean Koga and his two little wolf goons. I rolled my eyes as they walked to the back of the class. I forgot he had detention. And his tattle tale self will snitch on me any chance he gets, so there's no way I'm going to sit next to Inuyasha now.

The teacher watched as Koga, and his goons sat down. His tired eyes then looked around the room, his glasses at the tip of his nose.

"I assume everyone is here, now???" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. No one said anything. I put my head down, I wasn't gonna say anything. "Good." He stood up and stretched. "I hope you all will behave as I go to the teacher's lounge." My eyes widened as he took his note pad and left. Great, this is all I need. Now I'm stuck here with the three wolves, and a weird ass dog. Suddenly, I heard seats move across the floor and bang against a desk. I turned my head slightly, only to see Koga, and Ginta walking towards me. Hakaku went to the door, I'm guessing as a look out, cause he didn't leave. I picked my bag up and attempted to walk away, when I felt two clawed hands gripped my shoulders and push me back down in my seat.

"Hey Kagome, fancy seeing you here." He whispered in my ear, his hands still on my shoulders.

"God give me a break." I said out loud, but to myself. Koga chuckled.

"I don't think he can here you, other wise, he wouldn't have put you in the same detention room as me." I swatted his hands away and turned to face him. His threatening blue eyes said a thousand words; I just wanna know what they are saying to me.

"Isn't there another girl you can bother in this school???" I asked with an attitude.

"None fit my needs like you." I looked back at Inuyasha…he was sleep!!!!!!! Great, I knew I couldn't depend on him. I then felt a hand grip my chin and jerked my head back in Koga's direction.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you, girl. You should worry about yourself then some dog you like." I glared him.

"What are you getting at??"

"Do you really wanna go the Kagome??? You checking him out every chance you get, you both walking hand in hand." So this looser is spying on me. "You and I both know that he's gonna leave your whore ass back on the corner once he's done playing with you." I looked at Koga as if he was trash, which is basically what he is. His mean grin turned into a harsh frown when I snorted at him. Then I shook my head, looking at him in shame.

"You got something to say??" He asked. Oh, I got something to say alright.

"You really have no life." Koga gripped my hair.

"What was that??"

"Did I do something to you that makes you hate me so much?? Or do you hate me because you'll do anything for Naraku to get between you legs." That did it. Ginta stood me up by my upper arms and Koga gripped my collar his other hand balled into a fist.

"You don't know when to shut up do you???" I closed my eyes and waited for impact…nothing… I opened then and saw another hand stopping Koga's blow.

"Inuyasha." I whispered, his eyes fixed on Koga's.

"Fucking mutt." Koga went to punch him, but he ducked, swung Koga's arm around his back and pushed him against the wall.

"You're really getting on my nerves, ya mangy wolf. I could've sworn you got the message last time to leave her alone." Ginta pushed me down and tried to help Koga, but Inuyasha elbowed him in the head. I looked to see what Hakaku was doing, and he was already unconscious. "Do we really need to go through this again, wolf??" Inuyasha pushed Koga away, and helped me up.

"You're gonna get it mutt." Koga said looking pissed. I don't think I've made him that mad…that's no fun. "You should've minded your fucking business, now you're in the shit now." Ginta stood up next to him holding his nose. Koga then turned his attention to me. This has to be one of the only times where Koga's looks actually had me shaking. "See ya later, bitch." God, please don't be what I think he means. He walked up to Hakaku and kicked him in the ribs. "Get the fuck up, we outta here." He stood up and followed behind.

Well… I feel like I can piss on myself any minute now. My body is still shaking. Inuyasha looked at me with those beautiful eyes, his head touching mine, and his hand caressing my cheek.

"Are you ok, Kagome??" He asked. I shook my head slightly; trying to get out of this trance his eyes had me in. Then I looked at him suspiciously.

"You sly dog. You were awake that whole time." He got quiet. "Why didn't you do something sooner??"

"I thought if I got more answers, I could help you a little more." I blushed.

"I told you I don't need any help." I picked up my bag, and started walking out the door, but he blocked the exit.

"Yeah, I saw you handle that little ordeal with Koga just fine. That's why I jumped in." I crossed my arms. I don't like how I just let him toy with me like this.

"Ok, so I needed a little help with that. But, I could have stopped him, I'm not weak." I pushed him out of my way and began to walk from him, but he grabbed my hand, preventing me from leaving.

"I never said you're weak."

"But, you implied it."

"I did not."

"Think what you want, but you did say I was a weakling. Now my feelings are hurt." He chuckled.

"Are you having fun, twisting my words around." I started walking forward, my back towards him.

"Perhaps."

"Now that hurts my feelings." I shrugged, as I pushed the door open to the school entrance.

"Well, I haven't had fun in years, so if you're hurt for about three seconds oh well."

"Ok…weakling." I stopped walking and faced him.

"Say what??"

"Now I'm having fun." He walked closer toward me, smiling, I pouted.

"I'm not a weakling."

"Yeah you are."

"I am not." I stuck my tongue out in a playful way.

"If you're not weak, then try getting me away from you." I didn't realize that his arms were around my waist, and when I did, I knew my face was a bright red. I tried to push him off, but he wasn't letting go. I attempted to push him harder but he is really strong, him being a half demon. He started laughing; this is getting embarrassing.

"It's not funny." I yelled.

"Yeah it is." He said. I flinched away when he touched my side. Well that made him let go. I forgot I had a wound there. "You ok??" I held my side, and tried to wave it off.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You sure, maybe I should look at it." I stopped his hand.

"No, no, no… I said I'm fine, trust me." He took both of my hands in his.

"I will, but I need you to trust me." I gasped. Wow, I don't think I've heard that one before.

"In-Inuyasha… I can't, please try to understand." His ears drooped down again. God, I hate it when those adorable ears do that, then he's upset.

"You can, I promise, you can trust me." I took my hands away.

"Why do you insist on saying these things to me??" He smiled.

"I'll tell you later." I looked frustrated.

"Why can't you tell me now???"

"It's not the right time yet."

"When is the right time then??" He looked away.

"This is your place, right." I looked up to the long stairs before us.

"Unfortunately." I wish I could run away from it though. "Wait a minute… what time is it??" He pulled out his phone.

"It's six ten, why." My eyes widened.

"Oh shit." I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrists again.

"What's wrong??" He asked.

"Nothing… just nothing." But, I was supposed to be in the door like an hour ago. "I just remembered that I gotta finish an extra credit report for science due tomorrow and I didn't start it." Please buy it.

"Oh, sorry if I kept you out late." Well… yah did…but it was worth it I guess.

"It's not your fault." I turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"Kagome." I heard him call.

"Yeah??"

"What's you're number??"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Oh, then what's your home number."

"It's…" You better think about this… now what will happen if he calls the house and Naraku answers…

Kagome's Train of Thought…

_She's drawing in her sketch book when all of the sudden, the phone rings. Not thinking it's for her, she leaves it alone._

"_Hello." She hears someone down stairs say. "What the fuck do you want??" She looks up and makes a weird face then ignores it. It could be anyone. "Oh, you're calling for who???" She hears someone stomp up the stairs, then Naraku bust the door down with a chainsaw in his hand. She slowly tries to reach for the window, but it's nailed shut. "Guess who called for you, bitch." He said starting the chainsaw, walking closer to her. She laughs nervously._

"_Who??"_

"_THE MUTT THAT'S WHO!!!!!!!" Naraku waves it wildly, cutting anything in his path. She screams…_

…_End of Thought_

…I don't think so…

"No, that's not a good idea."

"Well," He goes in his bag, grabbed a pencil and paper and started writing. "Here's my number, you might need it." I hesitantly took the piece of paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Thanks." I turned around.

"One more thing." Oh my God, what now. I turned back around only for his lips to press against my fore- head. "See you tomorrow." He then finally left, while I was still standing in the same spot like a dummy. I couldn't believe it…he just kissed me. The goofy grin on my face told the world that I liked it, even though I really shouldn't. I went in the house, and closed the door. I sighed, my back pressed against it. Damn, him for making me feel this way; something I thought was impossible. I started to walk up the stairs when something turned me around. It was Onigumo, just wonderful.

"Why the hell are you so happy??" He asked, sitting down at the kitchen table looking at me. He wanted a beer.

"I _was_ just in a good mood, but thanks for ruining it." I said opening the fridge, getting a bottle.

"Don't mention it." I felt a pinch on my ass. I swear if he's not just as perverted as his son. I slammed the beer on the table, and start to walk away.

"You got a problem??" He asked.

"No, but you might have a problem." He took a sip from the bottle.

"Why??"

"Well a letter came for you from the doctors. Apparently you checked positive for herpies." I ran upstairs before he could react, but I heard him say. "You got that one, but wait 'til you see the surprise in your room." Oh God, what now. I went in my room to see what he was talking about, and I was so anger, I swear my eyes lit on fire.

All of my clothes were scattered all over the floor ruined. Scraps of fabric from the clothes were also everywhere. I can still where them but they were cut up; some I'm guessing were in the trash bags on my bed. Wearable or not, who the hell would want to wear this shit. There were about ten thongs, each different color, clearly not mine. Some of my pants were now cut into shorts. I looked at some of the pants that were a little decent, only to find out they were low riders, or a size too small for me. I picked up a white wife beater on the floor. Something was on it written in marker. 'Property of Naraku.'

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" I threw the shirt and started throwing the trash bags. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!"

"Aw…" I heard. I turned around and saw Naraku, and I wanted to do nothing more than to take a hammer and bust his skull. "You don't like your present, my little whore." My little whore though. That's new. "This is sad, considering there's nothing else for you to wear." He picked up a pair of really short shorts, that I know were pants at a time.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naraku!!! I can't believe you fucking did this."

"Not pleased with all of it. Don't worry, I'll stop by the store later and get you some more thongs." Is he serious?!?!?!?!?!

"You're such an asshole!!!" I pushed him and tried to walk out, when he grabbed my hair.

"Bitch, don't use that tone with -" He paused for a second, and started sniffing my hair. Then he took his hand and pulled something from it. I gasped as I saw a long strand of silver hair. Now either I'm getting old, or that's…

"So, you were with that fucking mutt, huh??" He gripped my hair tighter.

"I can explain." I whispered.

"And this explains why you were so late." Damn it, I was hoping he forgot.

"It's not even like that, I bumped into him again on my way to detention, no big deal." Out of nowhere he slapped me, making me fall into the messed up clothes. I held my cheek trying to ease the pain.

"No excuses." He pulled me back up by my upper arm and dragged me away, I'm guessing to his room. "Do you really expect me to believe that bull shit???"

"Yeah cause it's true." Naraku punched me in my stomach than pushed me on his nasty bed.

"You know what, bitch…" My heart sped up more when I saw him pull out a pipe. "…I'm getting real tired of you're smart attitude." I flinched as he swung the pipe at his lamp, shattering it into piece. "And the mutt is really starting to piss me off." This is beyond confusing.

"What the hell is the problem, he didn't do shit." I said my confidence coming back, but soon left when Naraku grabbed me by my collar.

"Why do you insist on talking to me like you don't have no sense???" I struggled to get him away from me.

"I do have sense-"

"Then STOP hanging around the fucking mutt!!! He knows too much already."

"And whose fault is that??" I finally had enough strength to push him off. "That's not gonna happen. He doesn't know a lot, only what you're dumb ass self exposed. Me and Inuyasha are cool now so deal with it." Naraku was so mad he could have exploded. He threw me on the floor and started to kick me in my side, multiple times. I attempted to claw away from him, only to have his foot come down on my hand.

"Deal with it, huh??" He raised the pipe in the air. "Deal with this!!!" With no mercy, he hits me on my back, again, and again, and again. I didn't want him to hear my cries, so I screamed into the carpet, my tears making it damp. It felt like hours before Naraku got bored and stopped. My back felt like it was on fire, but he still wasn't done. He took my wrists, pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips. I was tired, and in pain, but I still struggled as he pushed my shirt off, his landing on the floor soon after. He pinned my wrists down to the bed, making it harder for me to move. I was surprised when I felt his mouth on my neck, sucking it as if he were about to die. It was making me sick. He then stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I bet if I was the mutt, you'd like it." He said, continuing. Actually, if he was Inuyasha, I'm sure I'd hate him too.

"No I wouldn't, now get off." Naraku stopped again, rocking his hips against mine.

"Keep still, or it will get worse." I started to whimper as he unzipped his pants. I was so tired, and I just wanted him to stop. I tried to calm down a little as his grimy hands touched my body. "That's what I thought." I closed my eyes. I hated to see the look on his face when he takes control of my body. It wasn't long before I felt something hard entering me. I immediately knew what it was and bit my lip to prevent myself from making any kind of noise. "Fucking bitch." I felt a hand go around my neck, choking the hell out of me. "Why are you so quiet?? Why don't you scream for me??" My vision was getting blurry; I couldn't stop him. Blackness surrounded me… I finally passed out.


	7. He's Everywhere

_Recall: "I bet if I was the mutt, you'd like it." He said, continuing. Actually, if he was Inuyasha, I'm sure I'd hate him too._

_"No I wouldn't, now get off." Naraku stopped again, rocking his hips against mine._

_"Keep still, or it will get worse." I started to whimper as he unzipped his pants. I was so tired, and I just wanted him to stop. I tried to calm down a little as his grimy hands touched my body. "That's what I thought." I closed my eyes. I hated to see the look on his face when he takes control of my body. It wasn't long before I felt something hard entering me. I immediately knew what it was and bit my lip to prevent myself from making any kind of noise. "Fucking bitch." I felt a hand go around my neck, choking the hell out of me. "Why are you so quiet? Why don't you scream for me?" My vision was getting blurry; I couldn't stop him. Blackness surrounded me… I finally passed out._

Chapter 7: He's Everywhere

_Kagome's POV_

I had a huge headache, and the area between my legs felt like it was on fire. I slowly opened my eyes to view my surroundings. I wasn't in my room, and something heavy was on top of me. I looked only to see Naraku sleeping. I fucking hate his ass. I slowly move from under him, trying so hard not to wake him. That's all I need, for him to rape me before I even get to school. Still naked, I walk into my bathroom to see the damage. I had a little scratch on my cheek, barely noticeable, and a couple down my neck. My arms had covered in bruises, and so was my stomach. I sighed, how long will this shit go on. I stepped in the shower to clean off the dried blood. I probably lost a good amount of it, that's why I'm still so weak. I washed my face slowly as flashbacks from last night returned in my mind; it was just making me angrier.

After the shower, I went to my room. I looked around, now remembering that Naraku ruined almost all of my clothes. This was going to take hours sorting out. I'll do it when I get home from school, if I decide to return. And it was autumn, so I was going to be freezing for a while. I found a decent pair of underwear and bra, laced of course, and put it on. It was better than nothing. After a couple minutes looking for something to wear, I found a black tank top, ripped up jeans from the thighs down, and black leggings, which I'd wear under the jeans. I looked in the mirror again to see if I looked good enough to go to school. Well…even if I wasn't would anyone care?

I grabbed my sweater and my bag and went to walk out of my room, when I heard movement behind the door. I stopped, as I looked at my clock, only to see that it was six thirty. I waited too long, now those bastards are up. Once again, I climb out my window and finally arrived out of the house. It was cold, colder than I thought it would be. Then again since it was like early October, it should be cold outside. Damn Naraku, destroying all my stuff. I silently cursed him out like if he was in front of me until I arrived at school.

People were already gathered around, but I ignored them as I walked into the school on my way to my locker. It's a good thing I didn't get any homework, other wise I'd be in trouble for not doing it. After I went to my locker and gathered some of my stuff, I went to my first class. As soon as I got there, the loud class went into whispers…. again. I sighed knowing it was going to be like this all year then took my seat and laid my head down. My headache wasn't getting any better and I was seriously tired. I was about to fall asleep when I had the strangest feeling that someone was staring at me. I didn't bother picking my head up because everyone stares at me.

"Hey Kagome." I heard, freaking the hell out of me. No one in school even talks to me let alone sends me a greeting. I finally look up only to see Inuyasha's weird self smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I had a pretty bad beating because I wanted to hang out with him. Worse than what I'd usually get. At first I thought it would be better to stay away from him for a while, but I guess he doesn't feel the same way. Not only that, but does he not care that everyone is staring at him like if he lost his mind…. apparently not because he sat right down next to me at an empty table.

"I can't say hi to my friend?" He asked.

"Since when are we friends all of a sudden?"

"Since yesterday, remember after school?" I looked around the class; everyone was so in shock.

"That was yesterday, and nothing happened for us to be friends." He smiled.

"It's ok Kagome, I know this is new to you but it's ok with us starting off as friends first." I was about to comment when all of the sudden, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. My jaw dropped, and I was blushing really hard. How could he do that to me, and in front of the whole class? And of course, the whole class interrupted in various talks and whispers.

"Did you see that? He just kissed her."

"Are Kagome and Inuyasha seeing each other?"

"Is her pussy that good that Inuyasha's all over her?" Goddamn, Inuyasha.

Through out the whole day I was practically running away from Inuyasha. But, it wasn't really working out for me. Every time we had class, I attempted to sit as far away from him as possible.

_Second period…_

* * *

It was art, and I usually sit in the second row next to the window, but this time, I waited 'til I was the last one in the class to see where Inuyasha was going to sit, so I can sit as far from him. But that didn't do any good because I sat next to a real puny human, named Nobunaga. As soon as I took my seat, away from him, Inuyasha got up and came straight towards Nobunaga, who was afraid of demons.

"What's up, man?" He asked him.

"N-nothing m-much." Nobunaga stuttered.

"You mind if I take this seat." Inuyasha asked, grabbing him by the collar.

"N-no t-take it. I-It's y-yours." He practically cried, running to another seat. While sitting down, Inuyasha chuckled softly looking my way. I just stared back at him, looking to see what he'd do next. At first I calmed down, thinking that what happened this morning was just a onetime thing; that was until he leaned down and kissed my cheek, AGAIN! I was blushing again as my hand touched where he kissed me. The only difference about this time was that Kikyo happened to catch it, and when I say she looked pissed off, she looked pissed off.

When it was lunch, I tried to avoid him when he was trying to make me eat with him. But, he just couldn't take no for an answer.

Lunch…

I was sitting in my normal spot at the sacred tree; so glad I didn't run into my idiot _stepbrother_ yet. I took out my sketchpad like usual and started on something new. I didn't even know what I was thinking or what caused me to draw this, all I know was that when I finally stopped to see what I was doing, it was a big heart and I was starting to draw a man inside…. a man with dog ears. My face went red, I was getting upset that he was interrupting my thoughts. I started to erase it when…

"Why are you erasing it, I like it." I gasped at the voice. I looked up only to see Inuyasha on the bottom branch of the tree, grinning with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"W-What…" I stood up, blushing harder now that he saw what exactly I was drawing, and put my book away. "How long were you up there?" He came down, taking a big chunk out of the sandwich.

"Long enough to see that you were drawing me."

"I was not drawing you. And didn't I tell you that I wanted to be alone for lunch? Didn't I say stop bugging me?" He finished the sandwich.

"Yeah." He kissed me…. again. "But I don't want to." With that, he finally walked away. He seriously needs to stop kissing me before my face permanently turns red.

And in the hallway, I tried not to make eye contact with him to make it seem like I wasn't paying attention. I don't know why he's just so care free of the matter. I said we were cool but come on! Is he trying to get me beat up? Naraku already suspects something is going on between us, so what would happen to me if his suspicions were more than what he thought they were. I shivered at the thought.

I hurriedly walked to my locker. One more class and I was done for the day…. gym. I very much hate that class, not because I'm not active, but because a lot of people try to hard to hurt me any way they can. I arrive at my locker, punch in my code, got my stuff and was about to walk away. But as soon as I closed the door and turned around, I was met with an unfriendly face. I groaned.

"What Koga?" The look on his face told me he wasn't in the mood for playing games with me. Whatever his problem was, I'm sure it has something to do with me.

"What's this I here about you and the mutt?" He asked, walking closer to me…. a little too close for my liking, causing me to back into the locker.

"I'm going to be late. Maybe we can continue this after school, if I feel like talking to you which I won't." I tried to walk away but I was slammed right back into the locker.

"I don't give a fuck if you're gonna be late or not." And as soon as the words left his mouth, the bell rings…great. "What's this I hear about you and the mutt?" Koga is really getting on my nerves, getting into my business and shit. Why doesn't he just back off and find a girlfriend and leave me the hell alone.

"Even if there was anything between me and Inuyasha, it doesn't involve you." Suddenly, he grabbed my collar, pulling me closer to him.

"Everything in your life involves me. Where you live, where you sleep…who you sleep with." I tried to push him away but his hands ended up gripping my wrists. I was stuck. "I bet you're sleeping with that mutt, aren't you." I struggled a little.

"No I'm not, now get off."

"Don't you know that his small ass dick can't compare to mine?" I stopped for a second. What exactly was he saying? "In fact, when was the last time we had fun together?" My eyes widened.

"W-what?" He smirked.

"I think it was last summer…you were wearing those small shorts…" His hand glided down my waist and stopped at my ass. I remember that day. It was really warm out side and I was wearing a black shirt with a long peasant skirt. I had red small shorts under the skirt so people didn't see my thong just in case I decided to go outside and the wind blew my skirt up.

Flashback

_It was around 7 pm and I just got done cleaning the front and back yard. Those lazy bums let the place get dirty, and I wasn't going to let my daddy's house be a pigsty. It might be for a couple days or weeks, but after a while of me getting fed up, I'd do something about it. And it was a lot easier to clean the place since Onigumo and Naraku were gone for that week. But I miscalculated. I thought they'd be home the next day, until I say a black truck pull up in the driveway when I was sweeping the rest of the porch. I groaned._

"_Why are they fucking back a day early, and with him?" I asked myself as I saw Koga also getting out of the car._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I heard Naraku say._

"_Cleaning jack ass what does it look like? Something you should be doing instead of always on your ass." He slapped me across the face, making me fall._

"_I hate that smart ass tongue of yours…except when it's on me." He slowly licked his lips, which disgusted me. "What I meant was, why are you wearing that ugly looking skirt?"_

"_So she can hide her body from us." I heard Koga say._

"_Thanks, but I can speak for myself." I said. Naraku gripped my shirt with one hand and glided his claws across my face."_

"_Well say something about this." In one swift motion, Naraku destroys my skirt, ripping it to shreds, revealing my shorts. Feeling disrespected, I got up and pushed him, which caught him by surprise._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" I practically screamed. Naraku just stood back up laughing while Koga grabbed me from behind. Suddenly, Naraku grabbed my chin._

"_So, what could be your punishment this time?" I felt Koga pressing himself against me, and immediately knew what he wanted._

"_Hey Naraku, it's been a while since I got laid…"_

_End of Flashback_

"And you would have never seen my shorts, if Naraku wasn't being a jackass, now let go!" I said, still trying to struggle against Koga. His face was very close to mine, and I wasn't enjoying it at all.

"If I let you go now, what do I get later?" He asked.

"Why do you have to get something from it, why can't you just be nice?" His fist punched the wall next to my head, making me flinch.

"If I can't get anything I want, why should I be nice to you?" His arms wrapped around my waist, very tightly, making me more uncomfortable than I already was. "I want this fucking body, yet you denied me so many times that I had to force you. Even though a couple times you didn't struggle."

"Oh, you mean the times where you and that fag drugged me with ex so I was out of it?"

"Regardless, you basically belong to me."

"The hell I do."

"So, you think you belong to the mutt now?" I looked confused. How is it that Inuyasha always comes into the conversation?

"I didn't say anything like-" Before I could finish, Koga was ripped away from my body and slammed on the other side of the hallway. I didn't have to guess who it was, because the guy had long silver hair and he was standing in front of me in a protective way. I saw Koga smirk evilly.

"Yo mutt, can't you see me and the whore were having a private conversation." I heard Inuyasha growl.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off wolf, or are you just stupid? I told you to leave Kagome alone more than once. Next time, I'm kicking your ass." I blushed at the fact that Inuyasha would go out of his way to protect me. I also noticed his voice dropped an octave lower. I then heard Koga chuckle.

"You really think you can stop me? You're all by yourself mutt. No one wants to protect a whore. Unless you're getting something out of it." I could tell by the way Inuyasha was growling that he wanted to beat the hell out of him. Perhaps he didn't because I was there.

"If I see you messing with Kagome again, you'll regret it." With a snort, Koga walked away. Inuyasha then turned to me and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were tinted red. It was only for a couple seconds before they went back to normal. "Are you alright?" He asked. I just glared at him; he's the reason why I'm in this stupid mess in the first place. Without answering, I started to walk away, only for him to blocking my way. "Wait a second Kagome, what's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop messing with me? Well now look what you did."

"You mean with Koga?" He scoffed. "I can beat his punk ass any day. He shouldn't be messing with you, Kagome, no one should." I sighed; being late for gym was the least of my worries.

"That's not the point Inuyasha. Can't you tell what's going on?" He shook his head. "Well, because of us seeing each other like this, Naraku is doing things worse than he has done before. Last night he destroyed my clothes and fucked me up with a pipe." Inuyasha looked down, I couldn't see his eyes, but I could him growling softly. Suddenly he grabbed me by the wrists and started dragging me away. "W-what are you-"

"Come on." He said roughly. I didn't question why, but I followed anyway. It wasn't long before we reached our destination, on the side of the school. He turned me around, facing my back, and began to lift my shirt. In a panic, I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanna see." He simply stated lifting my shirt fully. I already knew that there were some kind of bruising, but what I didn't expect was a pair of soft lips being placed on my back multiple times. Inuyasha finally let my shirt down and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I caused you so much pain." I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "I know it sounds selfish, and I'm not good with words, but…I don't wanna stop seeing you." He's right that is selfish. "I know, you keep getting hurt, but l want to try and help you. That's only if you let me." I shouldn't be considering this, hell I shouldn't even be near him. But all this talk has me blushing.

"I don't know, I should get going." Before I could move he stopped me again.

"Wait a second." I saw him blush, which I thought was very cute, it made me smile a little.

"H-have you eaten anything today?" As if on queue, my stomach started growling. He chuckled as I held my stomach with my hands, as if to make it stop. Actually, I haven't eaten since yesterday.

"I should be fine."

"It's not fine Kagome." He gently caressed my cheek. "You're very weak right now, and you'll get weaker if you don't eat something. Schools almost over and I have my license. There's a diner about ten minutes away from here. Let me get you something to eat." I blushed. Was this just a friend helping me, or is he asking me out.

"Do you mean like a…date?" Inuyasha blushed harder. "I mean, no one has ever asked me on a date before, so I couldn't help but wonder." He started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Ya, this could be a date." If I say no, Inuyasha will be upset not to mention that all be home early just in time to get beat up. If I say yes, Inuyasha will be happy, hopefully I won't be home until seven and the two fags are too drunk to notice me. It's a chance, but I'll risk it.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. I saw his eyes light up.

"Really."

"Yeah, whatever." I looked away, only to be kissed on the cheek…. again. I blushed, and put my hand on where he kissed me.

"Don't worry Kagome, you won't regret." He said, dragging me to his car. Something tells me I am gonna regret it. But then I looked back at Inuyasha. He seemed happy, why would I wanna destroy it now? I'll worry about Naraku later.


	8. The Date

_Recall: "Do you mean like a…date?" Inuyasha blushed harder. "I mean, no one has ever asked me on a date before, so I couldn't help but wonder." He started to scratch the back of his neck._

_"Ya, this could be a date." If I say no, Inuyasha will be upset not to mention that all be home early just in time to get beat up. If I say yes, Inuyasha will be happy, hopefully I won't be home until seven and the two fags are too drunk to notice me. It's a chance, but I'll risk it._

_"Sure." I said with a shrug. I saw his eyes light up._

_"Really."_

_"Yeah, whatever." I looked away, only to be kissed on the cheek…. again. I blushed, and put my hand on where he kissed me._

_"Don't worry Kagome, you won't regret." He said, dragging me to his car. Something tells me I am gonna regret it. But then I looked back at Inuyasha. He seemed happy, why would I wanna destroy it now? I'll worry about Naraku later._

Chapter 8: The Date

_Kagome's POV_

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and I arrived at the diner. It was decent looking, nice clean tables, a piano player and a female singer, not to mention a dance floor where people were already dancing. The atmosphere was nice for a….'date'. It looked almost classy if it wasn't for the fact that people were dressed in jeans. Inuyasha took me by the hand up to where the hostess was.

"Hello, table for two?" She asked grabbing two menus.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, if you would follow me this way." We followed her to a booth. After she sat us down, she handed us our menus. "Your server will be here in a second." She said before leaving. I was staring at my plate. It was white with a gold trim around it. It's been awhile since I've been to a diner. The aroma was making me hungrier than I was. I looked up to see Inuyasha just looking at me. No words, no explanation, just looking.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing." He said, still staring.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Can't I just look at you?"

"No, not with out a reason."

"But I have a reason." I sneered.

"This ought' a be good." I crossed my arms. "What's your reason?"

"You're cute." I felt my cheeks burn.

"That's your reason?"

"Yep." I was about to say something, but a waitress arrived with two glasses of waters.

"Hey, Inuyasha what's up?" She said. Apparently they knew each other.

"Sup Rin." He looked at me. "Kagome this is Rin. Rin, Kagome." She held out her hand.

"Hey there." She said in a supper friendly way, I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi." It's been awhile since someone was nice to me so, why spoil it.

"No need to be shy sweetie I don't bite." I believe that. "So can I start you two off with drinks?" She asked pulling out a notepad.

"Gimme a Pepsi." Inuyasha said. She stuck her tongue out at him then turned to me.

"Can I have an ice tea?" She smiled.

"Sure." She put the notepad in her pocket then turned back to Inuyasha. "She's so polite. Don't spoil this k?" She said before practically skipping to the kitchen.

"She's nice." Inuyasha shrugged.

"She has her moments." I nodded, taking a sip out of my water. I noticed Inuyasha was looking down at my hand.

"How'd you get that?" He asked. I was confused for a second before looking at my hand, then noticed several large cuts…. how didn't I notice them? It must have not been that big of a deal.

"I don't know, probably from last night." He barred his fangs a little before pulling himself together.

"The cuts look deep."

"Yeah, glass must have cut me." I said remember Naraku broke that damn lamp. Inuyasha looked down for a minute before holding his hand up.

"Gimme your hand."

"W-why?" I stammered.

"I won't hurt you just give me your hand." Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his, only for him to kiss it. It was as if he was healing it. My jaw dropped, as I took my hand away from him.

"You shouldn't do that." I said, looking away.

"Why not?" He asked. Instead of answering, I just said nothing. It wasn't long before Rin came back with the drinks.

"Ok have you decided what you wanna eat?" She asked pulling the notepad back out. I didn't even look at the menu yet.

"I'll have the New York Strip." Inuyasha said.

"Rare?" Rin asked.

"You know it."

"Ok, what about you Kagome?" I was skimming the whole list. They seemed so good.

"I think I'll have the pasta." Rin nodded.

"With what vegetable?"

"Um…asparagus." Inuyasha made a face making me giggle.

"Ok, it will be out in a moment."

"Hey Rin." Inuyasha called out before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru, yet?" Her smiled dimmed down for a brief second before returning.

"Let's not talk about him, Inuyasha." With that she walked away.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"My asshole of a half- brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Half- brother." It was more than obvious that Sesshomaru did something to Rin from her expression, but it wasn't any of my business so I didn't ask. I started drinking some of my tea when another song came on. More people started to get on the dance floor, mostly couples. The beat of the song was mellow and romantic.

_I could lose my heart tonight  
if you don't turn and walk away _

Inuyasha smirked at me.

"Let's dance." He said making me laugh.

"No way. I can't dance." He came around the table and grabbed my hands.

"It's fine." I smiled, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take in my arms  
and never let go

We stopped in the middle of the dance floor. I had no idea what to do 'cause I never danced with anyone. Then I felt his hands hold my waist. Nervously, I just placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced to the beat._  
_  
_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to him. This had me blushing and had my stomach filled with butterflies. So I looked down at the floor as if hiding my expression from him.

_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still_  
_  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

I couldn't help, but lay my head down on his chest. Inuyasha felt so soft, and relaxing. Not to mention he smelled good. I felt his lips on my head a couple times, before going down to my shoulder. I smiled at how good it felt against me. I closed my eyes in bliss, just swaying my hips to the music.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_  
_  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you _

_**Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti.**_

One of Inuyasha hands slid up my arm, to my neck then lifted my chin, causing our eyes to meet. They were so beautiful and they looked to passionate.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
_

We just gazed into each other's eyes. We must have been looking at each other for a couple of minutes. I didn't even realize that his face was close to mine until our lips met. My eyes widened in surprised.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you _

I couldn't believe it. This was my first actual kiss, and it was being shared with Inuyasha. It started with his lips gradually touching mine, and then he started to gently suck on my bottom lip. I felt his arms wrap around my body tighter, almost as if not wanting to let me go. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. Eventually, he released me from his lips and caressed my face with his hand. I couldn't help but smile. He then looked up.

"Hey the food's ready." He said grabbing my hand back to the table.

_I could fall in love, I could fall in love_  
_With you..._

* * *

It was eight o'clock before Inuyasha took me home. I never had so much fun since before my mom died. My first date and I learned how to dance, somewhat. Pretty soon, we pulled up at my house, and got out the car. I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold wind hit me. Inuyasha saw this, took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, looking at the flight of stairs before you arrive to my house. Suddenly, my heart started pounding, as I came back to reality. Reality was that my life sucks and I have to go back to it. Hopefully, those assholes are drunk and won't notice if I slip into my room. I was about to leave when I felt Inuyasha grasp my hand.

"Let's walk around a bit before you go in." I smiled as if he knew how I was feeling.

"Ok." He placed his arm around my shoulder and we started walking. We walked slowly, no point in rushing to my doom. But, it was nice and calm, and I liked it. I never really get any calm moments just me running around, trying to live.

"You look very pretty, Kagome." I heard Inuyasha whisper in my ear, making me smile more.

"Shut up, no I don't." He snorted.

"Are you blind or something?" He asked.

"Very funny. I just think I'm not attractive."

"Why not?" I sighed.

"My so called family." I sat down on the curb. I always hated talking about this subject, and I have tried to avoid it much as possible. The details of my life are always a sensitive subject to me. Inuyasha sat down next me.

"Why do they hate you so much?" I shrugged.

"I did nothing to them. They are just evil people that hate my guts."

"Then why don't they let you leave?"

"I asked myself that question like the 3rd time I tried to run away. I wasn't going to tell anyone about the horrible things they did to me. Just leave the city, and start a new life. And even when I do tell someone, no one believes me. An example would be everyone at school. I'm a waste of space and food. They might as well just let me go. But, they don't want to." I felt him grasp my hand again.

"You're not a waste."

"If I wasn't maybe I'd be treated better."

"You have to get away from here." I chuckled.

"How am I going to do that? I can't runaway because two days later I'm caught."

"Live with me." I had to do a double take.

"What did you say?"

"Live with me." I paused for a second then started laughing nervously.

"You're funny."

"I mean it." I stood up.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Enough with the bull shit."

"Bull shit, what are you talking about?"

"You've been acting really nice to me for the past couple days. Before you wouldn't even speak to me. You even take me out on a date. That's nice and all, but now you want me to live with you? What is this a gag or something?"

"What? No."

"I bet this is a joke. You were paid to do this."

"No Kagome, don't be stupid." He said getting up.

"Don't call me stupid."

"Well you are when you're acting like this."

"Oh, because I want to protect myself, I'm stupid."

"No because you're running your damn mouth with out thinking." This bastard…I threw his jacket at him and started to walk away, until I felt him twist me around.

"Leave me alone." I said. I tried to leave again, but he held my wrists.

"Stop Kagome."

"No get off me." I felt tears running down my face. "I won't be tricked. I won't get hurt any more. Not by you or any one else. I can't…. I can't…." I dropped to the ground and started crying. I haven't cried in front of anyone like this since I was younger. It felt like I was loosing my mind. I then felt Inuyasha sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok." He said while patting my back.

"I can't trust anyone Inuyasha. Those assholes I live with ruined my life. They destroyed my freedom, my soul…I fucking hate them."

"Shhh." I heard him. "What did I tell you Kagome? You can trust me. I won't hurt you like those sons of bitches, ok?" I sniffled then gave him a weak smile.

"I'll try." I whispered. He picked up his jacket then wrapped it back around me. I couldn't look at him, since I just basically embarrassed myself. Inuyasha placed his hand under my chin, then kissed my lips, making me blush.

"Come live with me." I sighed.

"Inuyasha, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could."

"Why?"

"I'm not eighteen yet. The police would show up at you're door saying I have to go back. And because they'll pay them, no matter what you say, I'd still have to go back."

"Just try it Kagome. My parents wouldn't let that happen. My dad's a judge and my mom's a doctor. You think there are just gonna let you leave and go back to be killed?"

"I can get by."

"You can't Kagome. I won't let you. What if you go back and I never see you alive again? How would I live with my self?" I sighed again.

"I'd be an inconvenience to your family."

"You won't. Stop making excuses."

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt."

" No one will get hurt." We finally arrived back at my house. I guess I have to make a decision.

"Look, I'll get some things, then leave with you at school tomorrow. How about that?"

"Kagome…"

"Please. I'll be ok. One more night won't hurt me." He sighed loudly.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you…" I smiled.

"Nothing will happen to me." Inuyasha kissed me one last time.

"After school tomorrow. I'll meet you after gym." I nodded as I started walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile. I was finally leaving this hell hole…..hopefully.


End file.
